


LITTLE Lucy

by SuperPhangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPhangirl/pseuds/SuperPhangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INTRODUCING GRACE AND LUCY!!!!!! I made these two up one day and just had to write there story so enjoy I only used Lucy so you could learn a little about her i promise I'll use Grace in my next story</p>
            </blockquote>





	LITTLE Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first internet Phanfic yey go to the end for more notes

Lucy sat up in her bed and looked at her clock 3:30 a.m. she got out of her bed and slipped on her slippers and padded down the hall and walked down the stairs she made sure she was silent so she wouldn't wake up her dads and sister she didn't know what to do before everyone woke up so she sat down on the sofa and picked up her papa's computer she loved to look at the stickers on it she opened the lid and entered the pasword and pulled up tumbler but stopped cause the mail was about to come so she got up and opened the door the mail man handed her the mail "see ya tomorrow Lucy" the man said "okay mister it's a date!" Lucy called she shut the door and walked up the stairs placing the mail on the table and walked back to the computer and sat down she did this often for a 5 and a half year old she was pretty smart and at 4:50 exactly she shut her tab cleared the history and went back up stairs to her room and climbed back into her bed and woke up at 5:00 a.m. exactly and woke up her sister Grace. Grace hated when Lucy did this. Lucy walked down the hall into her dads room and climbed onto it "daddy papa get up!!!!!" she exclaimed jumping up and down on their bed "Lucy it's 5 in the morning give me atleast an hour" Dan grumbled "Lucy please go back to bed" Phil said to his daughter "No you have to get up" Lucy said persistently Dan sat up and stood up picked up Lucy and carried her back to her room "give us atleast 30 minutes" "FIIIIIINE at least 30" Lucy said smiling as she laid down and closed her eyes and slowly fell back asleep.  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Tell me in the comments id love to here what you think! About Grace and Lucy Lucy has black hair and bangs that part on the left side she has brown eyes and takes after Phil. Grace takes after Dan and has brown hobbit hair and bangs that part on the right side and blue eyes. They are 5 and a half as told in the story


End file.
